True Twilight: A Doctor's Work is Never Done
by Sheri Contrary
Summary: The Cullens have set up shop in the sunny south and they're all finding work. Dr. Cullen's opened a clinic for the supes. This is a series of ONE SHOTS about those who come to him for medical help. IN PROGRESS
1. Why me?

**Author's Note**

All right! I've come up with an idea that I think is different. This installment to my "True Twilight" **crossover** series is going to be comprised of several one-shots (a series of related, but separate stories in one thread), which will all fall under the general title of **True Twilight: A Doctor's Work is Never Done**. This first one is entitled, **"Why me?"** and it's about Jessica (Hamby) Compton's visit to Dr. Cullen's new supe clinic, and the _elective_ procedure she has there. *giggle*

**Note, for those of you who are new readers to my stories...go back and read, True Twilight: New Home, as it is the first installment of the series and will explain what the hell is happening here.**

**1 – True Twilight: New Home - complete**

**2 – True Twilight: Leah's New Sam – just started (one chapter so far)  
**

**3 – True Twilight: A Doctor's Work is Never Done – a series of one-shots (only #1 - "Why me?" posted)  
**

All characters belong to their creators (Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris), unless you don't recognize someone...then they're mine...or someone from another show/book. :p

**Pairings** - Pairing are as they are in the books/HBO series, though I reserve the right to play with them later...maybe...if I feel like it.

**Cast of characters:**

_Twilight_ - Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/Bella, Jacob/Renesmee, Seth (and possibly other characters from Twilight)

True Blood (_Southern Vampire Mysteries_) - Sookie/Eric (officially, but not willingly)...hehe...and Bill and Jessica (living together, but not _to_gether)…and more!

**Rating** - I've rated this **M**, because I don't know what the future holds (or, God forbid, if it'll even be continued)...but there's most definitely profanity within (if anyone's seen the HBO True Blood series, then you understand)...and...well...you're getting just a taste of lemon right here in the first one-shot. To be honest, I don't know if what I've written is allowable. I'd really like to rate it M+, but that doesn't seem to exist here.

**POV** - You will never, never, NEVER see "POV" at the top of one of my posts...that's yet another pet peeve of mine. If you can't tell whose POV it is, then I'm sorry (and **shame on me**)...I do my best to make it clear, but I tend to head-hop, which is just wrong, wrong, wrong (according to the publishers for first time publishees...is that a word)...but I've been told I do it "gracefully" (thanks Matera the Mad…who probably wouldn't be caught dead in here), so...cool! You'll have to be the judge of that on your own. And if you _still_ can't tell whose mind I'm in, then...too bad! :p

So...if you find this fan fiction enjoyable...then read on. If not, then MOVE ON!

* * *

Posted: Thursday, 2 September 2010 (4,857 words/18.33 double-spaced pages in Word)

* * *

**#1 - "Why me?"  
**

Sitting in the waiting room of the Dr. Cullen's newly opened supe clinic, Jessica fidgeted. She'd dragged Bill along to her appointment (much to his discomfiture)—and Sookie and Hoyt too (they seemed fine with coming along)—had filled out the required paperwork (answering as much as she was capable), and was now just _soooo_ nervous—and thinking, _Why me_?

"Can you not just _sit still?"_ Bill hissed awkwardly. He was here _only_ because Sookie had insisted that, as Jessica's _father_, he had the responsibility to attend her appointment—not to mention (too late), he'd have to pay for it.

Jessica forced herself to stop moving—but moments later her legs were vibrating again. Secretly she wondered if vampires could have RLS (Restless Leg Syndrome), because, if it was possible, she sure as fuck had it.

"_Jessica_!" Bill barked.

"All _right!"_ she snapped—then inhaled deeply when warm fingers threaded through hers.

"Do you want me to come in with you, Jessica?" Hoyt asked. "Because, I can."

Jessica instantly nodded. "Yes!" Then she frowned. "Umm. No!" She shook her head. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Having Hoyt come to her appointment was wonderful, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him actually coming _into_ the examination room. He'd seen her unclothed (obviously)—that was why they were here in the first place—but having him in the room, while she stripped down for another man to touch her... She shuddered with embarrassment. "I'm not sure."

"Did you want me to come in?" Bill asked (desperately hoping she did not).

"_NO!"_ Jessica replied immediately. "_Eww_."

"I'll go in with you, Jessica," Sookie offered—after all, she knew what the appointment entailed (for the most part).

"Miss Compton," a smiling nurse said from the now open door.

Jessica stood up (as did Sookie), albeit as slowly as clotting blood.

Bill frowned, then stood up too. "Miss _Compton_?" he queried.

Jessica shrugged. "I wrote Compton...seemed silly to keep my parent's name when I can never see them again."

Bill frowned (he was still guilt-ridden over taking her life, though it hadn't been his fault), nodded his understanding, then sat down again as Jessica and Sookie followed the nurse.

"That girl will be the death of me," he mumbled—which caused Hoyt to grin.

**XxXxX**

Clutching Sookie's arm (just short of bruising it), Jessica followed the young nurse. They stopped at a scale, weighed her (108.5 lbs.), got her height (5'8" on the nose), then waited as the nurse pushed a few buttons on the digital scale.

"What're you doin'?" Jessica asked nervously.

Smiling, the nurse said, "Sending your information to Dr. Cullen's computer," as she made some notes on the papers in her hands. "Now, you're just a smidge underweight, Miss Compton," the nurse drawled as she tapped her pen on paperwork. Your BMI is just 16.5."

Jessica frowned. "What's _that_ mean?"

"_Well_," the woman said, "for starters, BMI stands for _Body Mass Index_, and it provides us with a reliable indicator of body fat. It's used to screen for weight categories that may lead to health problems. You should probably eat more, dear."

Jessica snorted, then giggled and looked at Sookie. Sookie's eyes connected with Jessica's, then she frowned at the nurse. "She's a _vampire_."

"Oh," the nurse said, her face reddening. "Sorry." Then, glancing down at Jessica's chart, she sighed. "Oh, well, you forgot to mark this here box on your paperwork," she said as she tipped the clipboard, so that they could see the section that detailed what type of being a patient was, and pointed. "See?"

Leaning in, Sookie and Jessica both nodded.

"So," the nurse went on, "which type are ya?"

"Excuse me?" Jessica was confused—she was busy looking over the entire list of choices (and wondering _why_ this was happening to her).

After scanning the sheet, Jessica went back to _vampire_, then frowned at the choices following—Type-F, Type-N, Dhampir, Other—because she still wasn't sure which box to mark. Frowning, she looked at Sookie. "What the fuck's a Dhampir?"

Sookie shook her head and shrugged, then looked up at the nurse. "Vampire _type_?" she questioned. They'd recently learned that there was more than one type of vampire, but the paperwork didn't explain.

The nurse sighed, then shook her head. "This is all so new to me," she said. Then, marking the box in front of _vampire_, she went on. "I'm not really supposed to ask. They made me sign some legal papers about confidentiality," she whispered, glancing around the hallway. "So, why don't we just leave that part blank and let the doctor fill it out, _all right_?"

Both Sookie and Jessica nodded.

Smiling, the nurse turned and gestured for them to follow, taking them down a hall and into an office. "If you'll just wait here, Dr. Cullen will be in shortly."

"Thank you," Sookie said, then pulled out a chair and sat down. Jessica, on the other hand, started pacing. "Jessica, sit down."

"I can't. I'm nervous." Then, her eyes filling with tears, Jessica said, "I've never done this before, Sookie."

Sookie smiled, then grabbed a tissue off Dr. Cullen's desk and stood up. Touching Jessica's arm, she handed her the tissue, then said, "There's nothing to be nervous about, Jessica. The exam's not fun, and it's _kind of_ embarrassing, the first time at least, but it's _not_ painful."

"No, Sookie, it's gonna hurt me. Don't you remember yer first time?"

Sookie frowned.

"It's like I'm a virgin every _fuckin'_ time," Jessica whispered. "It's awful! Why did this have to happen to _me_?" she whined.

Sookie shook her head. "I've heard a girl's first experience can be..._uncomfortable_—"

Jessica snorted.

"—but _mine_ wasn't. Bill made it _quite_ enjoyable."

At this Jessica's face contorted. "_Eww_. Parent sex. I don't wanna hear 'bout you and Bill _fucking!"_ she exclaimed with disgust.

"It wasn't fucking, Jessica," Sookie protested. "It was beautiful, and I loved every minute of it."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Well, why aren'tcha still with him then, if he's so great?"

Sookie frowned. "We've already gone over this. A lot of shit happened and—"

"Like you marrying Eric?" Jessica interrupted.

Sookie bit her lip, but nodded. "Among other things. And it was just...impossible to be with Bill anymore. I'm sorry, honey," she said, squeezing Jessica's arm.

Jessica pouted. Just like any other teenager, she didn't like the thought of her parents being separated—even if these two people weren't _really_ her parents. "He still loves you, you know?" she finally said, her forehead pinching with pain. "Bill, I mean."

Sookie tried to smile, but her heart clenched with an ache that was all too familiar. "I know," she whispered with a nod (she could feel that he did—she saw it in his eyes every time he looked at her). Then she shook her head sadly and took Jessica's hand. "But, sweetie, there's no going back. I'm with Eric now, and Bill has to move on. We _all_ do."

Jessica frowned. "But you still _love_ him...don't you?" she persisted. When Sookie looked away, she went on. "I _know_ that you do. There's no use hidin' it."

Sookie, her eyes burning with tears, blinked hard, then looked back at Jessica and gave a clipped nodded. "A girl always loves her first."

Jessica bit her lip. "Do you think that's true? For _always_?"

Sookie shrugged. "I think so," she said—then frowned. "But...don't you _dare_ tell him!"

Frowning, Jessica opened her mouth to argue, but closed it quickly, her head snapping to the door when she heard a hand on the knob.

"Good evening, ladies," Dr. Cullen said as he entered his office. "Sorry to keep you waiting. There was a bit of confusion over paperwork." Flipping open Jessica's thin file, he flashed a perfect grin at them. "I haven't had a chance to go over some of the forms with our staff yet, since we've only just opened," he said, pulling out a few papers. "But let's get these done. Where's Bill?"

Sookie glanced at Jessica, then back at the doctor. "Jessica didn't want him to come in."

"I'd prefer Sookie," Jessica said. "Is that okay?"

The man nodded. "Oh sure, that's fine. But, since you're _technically_ a minor, _and_ a newborn, and he's the responsible party, he does have to sign everything. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," Jessica snapped. "I'm not fuckin' stupid!"

"_Jessica!"_ Sookie hissed, her face turning pink as she frowned at the belligerent redhead. "The doc's just asking questions. Be polite!" she scolded in a motherly fashion.

Jessica bit her lip and, though _she_ did not blush (because she couldn't), managed to look contrite—which caused the doctor to smile—then she nodded. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself."

"That's quite all right," Carlisle said, amusement on this perfect face. "But it is required, Jessica. Technically, it's against the law for vampires to practice medicine, but, after reviewing my longtime experience in the medical field, I've been granted a temporary license in the state of Louisiana, providing that I adhere to their _extremely_ stringent rules and regulations. It's not always ideal, but it is what it is, right?

Jessica nodded.

"This means, however, that we need to do everything by the book, including having parental consent for treatment, which, in your case, would be Bill."

"And Sookie. I put her down as my mother," Jessica said pointing at the papers on the doctor's desk.

Carlisle glanced at the paperwork and frowned. "Well unfortunately, Jessica, Sookie's not capable of physically or mentally controlling you, so she can't actually sign any of the consent forms.

"But _why_?" Jessica whined, her eyes filling with tears.

"Because it would be illegal," he answered matter-of-factly. Then taking a tissue from the box, he handed it to the bloody girl. "But you can still put Sookie as your _mother_ on the paperwork, if you'd like, and she can still be an emergency contact, _and_ come to all your appointments."

Jessica sniffled, then smiled and nodded. "Thanks doc. And I'm really sorry," she said, her eyes filling again.

"Don't worry about it, Jessica. I know that this is a very confusing time. I completely understand. But, please call me Carlisle," he said. "We are, after all, friends, right?"

Jessica nodded again. "Yes, of course."

Carlisle smiled. "All right then," he said as he slid the papers across his desk. "You are a Type-_F_ vampire. The F stands for _fanged_. You do have fangs...correct?" he asked, looking up at her from the paperwork.

At this Jessica's fangs snapped out and Carlisle leaned forward to look at them. "That is just _fascinating_. I've read all the lore, but thought it was just that. I would like to examine them later, if you don't mind?"

Jessica shrugged. "Don't matter none to me."

"And the tears? Those are typical of your kind?" he asked.

Jessica wiped at them and glanced at the tissue, now red with her bloody tears, then nodded.

"Hmph! Interesting. We don't produce tears," he said as he jotted that information down, then looked over the paper. "I see that you're using the Compton name."

Jessica nodded.

"It does make things easier. My children have all chosen to take the Cullen name, for the most part. I'm sure that you've pleased Bill very much."

Jessica smiled—hoping it was so.

"Date of change?" Carlisle went on.

"November 2008."

"How about extra gifts?"

Jessica frowned. "Gifts?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Edward is a telepath like Sookie and I'm told that Eric can fly. What about you?"

Jessica shook her head. "I'm nothin' special."

Carlisle wrote something down, then shrugged. "Sometimes these things develop later, sometimes not. You'll let us know later, if anything changes?"

Jessica nodded.

"All right now. The reason for your visit today. From what you said on the phone, intercourse is painful every time?"

Jessica nodded (completely mortified), her tears coming once again. "I'll _forever_ be a _fucking_ virgin!"

"Well, that's what we're here to correct today, right?"

Jessica glanced at Sookie, who smiled encouragingly, then looked back at Carlisle and nodded again. "Y-yes. But...I'm scared."

Carlisle smiled. "Well, try not to be. First," he said, standing up and holding out a hand to the young woman who was seated (and terrified), "I'll need to examine you, to know the extent of the problem. That part might be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't be painful. And we're lucky because Alice has already told me what will permanently solve the condition. Then, after the exam, we'll talk about how to proceed."

Nodding, Jessica (and Sookie) stood and followed the doctor to the door that he now held open for them, then down the hall to another room.

Once in the room, Carlisle opened a cabinet, pulled out something folded, then handed it to the frightened young woman. "If you'll undress from the waist down, then hop up on the table, I'll be right back."

Frowning, Jessica nodded, but when the door closed behind him she looked at Sookie with panic. "I think I've changed my mind. Let's just get out of here."

Sookie shook her head. "No. We're not leaving," Sookie said, grabbing Jessica's arm and gently pushing her toward the table (she knew Jessica could just push past her, but Jessica's impulse control issues were improving daily). "I know you're scared, but you want this. I _promise_ you. And I'll be right here."

"You promise you won't leave me?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I'm here, aren't I?" she said, "And on my night off too. You owe me."

Jessica nodded, then slowly undressed and sat down on the table. "What do I do with this?" she asked, holding up the largest paper towel she'd ever seen and thinking, _why me_?

Sookie giggled as she took the drape from Jessica, opened it completely, then lay it over the young woman to provide her the slightest bit of modesty. "Relax, Jessica, you're acting like someone's going to yank out your fangs."

Jessica's eyes widened and her hands slapped over her mouth. "Bite your tongue, Sookie!" came her muffled words, then she too giggled. They were still giggling when they heard a tap on the door.

"Come in," Sookie called when Jessica said nothing.

"Hi," Alice said as she (and an older nurse) breezed into the room. "I'm here to assist, if necessary...and Nurse Ratched here," she said, gesturing at the scowling woman who'd entered the room with her, "is going to take some blood."

The nurse frowned at this, but came forward, drew the required amount of blood (with Alice looking away), then quickly left the exam room, mumbling, "God damned vampires!" as she went.

"Why that old bitty insisted on following Dr. Ludwig over here, is beyond me," Alice complained. "Her disposition is even more foul than the dwarf's. And _that's_ pretty pathetic!"

"_Now Alice_," Carlisle said as he slipped into the room. "That's not very nice. You know how difficult it was to gain Dr. Ludwig's approval. Let's try not to chase her away just yet."

Alice grinned. "Don't worry, Carlisle, they're staying...horrible as they are."

"Alice is right though, you know," Sookie added. "I was once treated by Dr. Ludwig when I was clawed by a maenad...she was able to heal me, but she's a right nasty creature herself."

Carlisle chuckled. "I _have_ noticed," he said with a wide grin. Then looking at Jessica, he went on. "All right then, shall we get this under way?"

Jessica swallowed, then nodded reluctantly.

"Lie back then, and put your heels in these," he said, pulling the two stirrups from the table and extending them, then putting on some gloves and sitting down. "I'm going to insert two fingers into your vagina, Jessica. It won't hurt, but I need to determine how to proceed."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Jessica nodded, but jumped—nearly to the ceiling—when she felt the man's fingers push into her and then hit her barrier. In a blink, Jessica's fangs extended and she growled—and then her teeth began snapping at Alice when the tiny woman jumped on her chest to restrain her. Then she let out a blood-cuddling scream of protest.

Carlisle immediately stopped what he was doing, and in the next second, the door flew open and Bill (and Hoyt) were standing there as well.

"What have you done to Jessica?" Bill demanded angrily, his fangs extended. His gaze went to where Jessica lay (her legs spread wide), with Alice Cullen on top of her, then he quickly looked away.

"Well, nothing yet," Carlisle said with a chuckle as he removed his gloves and tossed them in the trash. Standing, he turned to face the angry man. "Are you coming in or going out?" he asked.

Bill just stared at him.

"Please choose one or the other, then close the door," Carlisle continued, then gestured at the open doorway. "So that those passing in the hall don't get the same view that you just did."

"Jessica, are you all right?" Bill asked, the stress in his voice quite obvious.

Jessica had pulled her heels from the stirrups and had her legs crossed, and her hands were covering her face. "Oh my God," she cried. "I am _sooo_ embarrassed. _Why_ is this _happening_ to me?"

"Jessica?" Bill repeated. "Shall I stay?"

Vigorously, she shook her head. "No, no..._please_ go." She was sobbing now, but she was able to retract her fangs.

Glad to go, Bill turned and fled (grabbing Hoyt as he went and taking the younger man with him).

"Imagine that, I big strong vampire afraid of a woman's anatomy," Sookie said with a snort of mirth.

"I'm glad you find this so fucking funny, Sookie," Jessica snapped, hurt and anger in her voice.

"Ah, honey, I'm not laughing at _you_," Sookie said, dabbing at the blood running rivulets into Jessica's hair. "It's _Bill_ that I'm laughing at. I'm sorry."

Alice grinned. "This _is_ a new experience for all of us, but I'm sure it's different when it's your own daughter lying on the table." Her eyes went to Carlisle. "Was it strange with Bella?" she asked—as if she'd never considered it before (she hadn't)—remembering Bella's broken and bleeding (and dying) body lying naked on the table they had set up for her at their home in Forks.

Carlisle shook his head. "Alice, I've been a doctor for a very long time now; over a hundred years. That kind of thing no longer matters to me. To be honest, it never really did. I'll admit that Bella's case _was_ extremely terrifying, and that _yes_, the fear was worsened by my love for her, but seeing her without clothing was neither here nor there. Exposure to nudity is just part of the job description. And, we hardly had time to think about anything except keeping her...with us," he continued, for lack of a better word (alive didn't fit). "Edward did an excellent job. I'm not sure I could have done better. But, it's different for Bill, I'd assume. He _not_ a doctor and seeing his daughter like this must be uncomfortable for him."

"_For HIM!"_ Jessica cried. "Oh my God, if I wasn't _already_ dead, I think I'd die of embarrassment."

Reaching out, Dr. Cullen took Jessica's legs and maneuvered them back into the stirrups, then smoothed the drape back over her. She was terrified, but let him help her, whining, "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically. "Not to worry, Jessica, there's absolutely nothing to be sorry about. But let's get this over with, shall we? Alice, why don't you hop down and we'll try this again."

Tentatively, Alice climbed off Jessica's chest, but kept herself in contact with the woman (just in case), and Sookie held Jessica's hand reassuringly.

"Okay, Jessica, what I'd like to do is look at you," Carlisle said as he slipped on another glove and squirted some lubricant onto his fingers. "I'll have to touch you, but please don't become alarmed. You're very sensitive down there; that's normal for a girl your age. But I promise this won't hurt. And I won't do anything that I haven't told you about first."

Jessica bit her lip, but nodded—and cringed when she felt the man's fingers gently probing. But he was right, it didn't hurt at all.

"All right, Jessica," he said after his limited exam (there was no way she could take a speculum into her body at this point). Removing his slick gloves, he pulled out a fresh pair and pulled them on. "We're finished with the easy part. I'm afraid your hymen is quite intact—"

"My _what?"_ Jessica asked with a frown.

Carlisle smiled, then backtracked. Turning, he pulled out a diagram card to show the young woman a cross-section of that part of her body. Though quite embarrassed (she'd been home-schooled prior to her change and her mother had _never_ covered any of this), she at least seemed interested.

"The hymen or the vaginal corona, is a fold of mucous membrane—"

"_Carlisle_," Alice interrupted with a roll of her eyes, indicating that Jessica didn't need things explained that fully.

"Sorry," he said with another smile—which Jessica returned nervously. "The hymen is a thin lining that surrounds or partially covers the external vaginal opening. Usually a very thin piece of skin," he said, using words he was sure she'd understand.

Jessica frowned. "Shouldn't that be gone now...since I've had sex and all?"

Carlisle nodded. "Well yes, at your biological age it _should be_ nearly gone, even before intercourse, depending on other factors. But yours is somewhat more like that of a younger girl; thin, smooth, delicate, and nearly translucent. Except that..." He frowned.

"Except _what?"_ Jessica asked.

"Well, though it _is_ thin and translucent, it doesn't seem to be delicate," he said, continuing to frown. "When I touch it, it hardly gives at all. And it's obviously hypersensitive."

"Oh my God, you don't even _fucking_ know," Jessica cursed. "It hurts like a motherfucker!"

Sighing, Carlisle went on. "Yes. Obviously. Can I assume that your body regenerates itself if injured?" he asked. He'd been reading the lore and myths surrounding "vampires" and, though fascinated, he'd found that he couldn't believe half of what he read and wanted to see firsthand before truly believing.

Jessica nodded. "I can show you," she offered excitedly, her fangs popping out again. "It's _really_ cool." Then, before they could confirm or deny that they wanted to see, Jessica bit into her own wrist. Not drinking from herself, she quickly pulled her arm from her mouth, her lips covered with blood, then held it out for them to see. Sure enough, the puncture wounds mended themselves right before their very eyes.

Alice's eyes widened. "Didn't that hurt?" she asked curiously.

Jessica shrugged. "Well yeah...kind of. But the pain's different now that I'm a vampire. I sort of...like it." She looked away, embarrassed again.

"And yet you have this eternal virgin problem," Sookie added.

"Oh no, it won't be _eternal_. Carlisle can and will fix this," Alice said with a smile and a gentle pat on Jessica's now healed arm.

Carlisle nodded at this. "Yes, Alice saw _how_ to rectify the problem, so not to worry. However, I'm afraid that, because your hymen is completely intact, and quite thick, it _will be_ uncomfortable when I break it."

"_Uncomfortable_?" Jessica wailed. "It's gonna fucking hurt! I've been through this already. I know! Why _me_?" she whined yet again.

"Here," Sookie said, rolling up her sleeve and placing her forearm in front of Jessica's face. "Bite down on this."

Jessica's eyes widened and her fangs popped out again—this time with hunger shining in her blue eyes.

Alice frowned at this. She absolutely didn't like the idea of allowing Jessica to bite Sookie (Sookie's arm wouldn't heal like Jessica's had—or so she thought). "Umm, Carlisle, it'll be easier if..." She let her voice trail off, but Carlisle got the gist—and Sookie figured it out too.

Sookie snorted. "If you do _that_ to her, then she's _really_ gonna need to bite me," the blonde said. "It sort of comes with sex for them," she whispered when their faces remained blank. "If you...stimulate her...then yes, it'll probably hurt her less, but she _will_ have to bite me." Pausing for a second to glance at Jessica, she looked back at Carlisle. "But it's okay. I've been bitten before."

"What are you guys _talking_ about?" Jessica whined, not happy that they were talking about her as if she wasn't lying there half naked.

"Honey," Sookie said as she smoothed Jessica's hair back off her terrified face. "Do you remember how good it felt when you and Hoyt...you know...had sex the first time?"

Jessica frowned, then nodded. "After we got goin', yeah, but first—"

"Well, we were thinking that...maybe if we...or _you_...you know..."

Jessica just stared at her, aghast at the suggestion.

Carlisle frowned. "Maybe Mr. Fortenberry could...come back in and help us out here," he proposed, thinking that Jessica might be more comfortable.

But Jessica's eyes rounded, further mortified (which she didn't think was even possible), and she shook her head. "No..._please_," she whispered. "Ain't there already enough of ya'll in here?" she asked (begged), thinking that she _definitely_ couldn't take the humiliation of having Hoyt... _Why me_? she thought self-pityingly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just get her started, Carlisle, she'll take over...I promise."

Jessica turned her head toward Alice, her eyes confused and questioning. She knew what they were talking about, but she hadn't put two and two together yet—until she felt the man's gloved (and relubricated) fingers touching her again. But this time they were _not_ being inserted into her vagina. Her eyes widening, Jessica's immediate reaction was to jump away, but Alice had a tight hold on her and she couldn't move. Embarrassed, Jessica snarled and fought against Alice for a moment, then, trying to kick out, realized her ankles had been secured to the stirrups (when, she didn't know). And then, when she made to scream, Alice's hand slapped over her mouth.

"_Shhh_," Alice cooed as she completely restricted all of Jessica's movements (including her mouth). "There's no reason to be embarrassed, Jessica, Carlisle's a _doctor_. And we're vampires...sex is part of who we are."

Then, when Alice felt Jessica's teeth trying to a bite out at her (and failing because her skin was too hard), she pulled her hand back (to protect the girl) and shook her finger in Jessica's face. "Uh-uh. Don't do that!" the pixied-sized vampire scolded. "You'll lose your fangs if you do that. My skin isn't as soft as yours."

Red tears forming in Jessica's eyes, she bit her lip instead, causing it to bleed (which Sookie quickly wiped away).

"You should see the carryings on in our house," Alice went on, forgetting Jessica's attempt at taking a bit out of her and ignoring the tears. "Emmett and Rosalie are the worst," she said. "I think they've christened just about every surface of the place. And you've _seen_ Edward and Bella...right at the table in the middle of my dinner party."

At this, Jessica's lip quirked up slightly, causing both Sookie and Alice to smile.

"See now, there's no need to fight this. Just let it take you."

Jessica tried to nod, but ended up squeezing her eyes closed instead, now feeling the pleasure building where the man's fingers were massaging her. Her breaths coming in pants now, she groaned, then opened her eyes again. Avoiding eye contact with both Carlisle and Alice, she shifted her gaze to Sookie. Then, embarrassed by the fact that she was actually enjoying what was happening to her, she buried her face under her hands.

"Touch yourself, Jessica," Sookie encouraged, taking the redhead's hand and guiding it down between her legs. God knew there was plenty of pleasure to be found in her own body when Eric wasn't around.

Jessica protested the act for a second (her mother would have told her it was disgusting and immoral)—but then, when Carlisle reached out with his free hand and forced her to take over, she seemed to lose whatever embarrassment she'd been feeling and did exactly what Alice said she would do—she took over. Her thighs parting further, so that her fingers could slide through her slick folds, and her head thrown back, her pretty blue eyes glazed over in her pleasure, Jessica found her rhythm and drove herself quickly over the edge. With the speed of a vampire, it took just moments—a woman always knew her own body better than anyone else did—two things happening immediately afterward; first, her fangs slid into Sookie's arm, causing Sookie to gasp (and Alice, though curious, to look away), and second, Carlisle's venom-covered, gloved fingers slid into Jessica's vagina, piercing her hymen (and probing around)—and sealing up the wound so that Jessica Compton would never again have this problem—_ever!_

**The End** (of THIS one shot—more to follow in this thread)

* * *

Please, please, _**PLEASE**_ point out the typos! **Thanks** all! =)

* * *

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, and Reviews **(here's to hoping ya'll will come back and read them)

christie122 (9/2/2010) – I didn't see any typos. :) This turned out better than I imagined when we were talking about the idea! ***~*~*~* Cool...so glad the teacher missed any typos that there might be. *grin* And...double cool, that I was able to make it better than expected. I know we talk and then I just sort of do what I want...but I'm sure you like it that way, so you're surprised and all. Half the time I think you're the only one reading anyway, so, as long as you like it, then I'm good. =)**

GoddessD (9/12/2010) – Nice one shot! I like how Carlisle was able to fix Jessica. I always feel bad for her. ***~*~*~* Thanks, Goddess! =) Stay tuned for the next "one shot"...oh wait...HERE it is! =)**

Twilightdragoness (9/16/2010) – Just check and found that you'd posted this. I think it was well done. I'm just glad someone else knows what a Dhamphir actually is. Sorry if I misspelled that. Can't wait for more stuff both in the main story line and in these fillers that cover some of the side stuff. ***~*~*~* LOL. I'm always wondering about that too, Dragoness...about the dhampir thing...but I came across the term a few years back while researching mythological creatures for something I hope to have published (someday...*crosses fingers*). But, here's some of what Wikipedia has to say about the subject.**

A **Dhampir** in Balkan folklore is the child of a vampire father and a human mother. The term is sometimes spelled _dhampyre_, _dhamphir_, or _dhampyr_. Dhampir powers are similar to those of vampires, but without the usual weaknesses. Dhampirs are supposed to be adept at killing and detecting vampires.

In recent vampire fiction, Dhampir (or sometimes "dampeer" or _dunpeal_ due to translation difficulties with the Japanese anime Vampire Hunter D and its sequel) refers to any hybrid of one human and one vampire parent; they are half-breeds, not vampires themselves.

**Etymology** – The word Dhampir is believed to derive directly from Albanian Language _pij_ or _pirё_ which means to drink, and _dhёmbё_ or _dham_ which means teeth, thus dhampir, to drink with teeth.

**Nomenclature** – The word "dhampir" is associated with Balkan folklore, as described by T. P. Vukanović. In the rest of the region, terms such as Serbian _vampirović_, _vampijerović_, _vampirić_ (thus, Bosnian _lampijerović_, etc.) literally meaning "vampire's son", are used. In other regions the child is named "Vampir" if a boy and "Vampiresa" if a girl, or "Dhampir" if a boy and "Dhampiresa" if a girl. In Bulgarian folklore, numerous terms such as _glog_ (lit. "hawthorn"), _vampirdzhiya_ ("vampire" + _nomen agentis_ suffix), _vampirar_ ("vampire" + _nomen agentis_ suffix), _dzhadadzhiya_ and _svetocher_ are used to refer to vampire children and descendants, as well as to other specialized vampire hunters.

**Origin** – In the Balkans it is believed that male vampires have a great desire for women, so a vampire will return to have intercourse with his wife or with a woman he was attracted to in life. Indeed, in one recorded case, a Serbian widow tried to blame her pregnancy on her late husband, who had supposedly become a vampire, and there were cases of Serbian men pretending to be vampires in order to reach the women they desired. In Bulgarian folklore, vampires were sometimes said to deflower virgins as well. A vampire may also move to a village where nobody knows him and marry and have children there. The sexual activity of the vampire seems to be a peculiarity of South Slavic vampire belief as opposed to other Slavs, although a similar motif also occurs in Belarusian legends.

**Features** – Some traditions specify signs by which the children of a vampire can be recognized. Serbian legends state they have untamed dark or black hair and lack a shadow. In Bulgarian folklore, possible indications include being "very dirty", having a soft body, no nails and bones (the latter physical peculiarity is also ascribed to the vampire itself), and "a deep mark on the back, like a tail". In contrast, a pronounced nose was often a sign, as were larger than normal ears, teeth or eyes. According to J. Gordon Melton, from his book, _The Vampire Book: The Encyclopedia of the Undead_, in some areas, a true dhampir possessed a "slippery, jelly-like body and lived only a short life—a belief that vampires have no bones."

**Obviously I'm NOT going with the "features." Sheesh! How horrible is that! But then, Meyer doesn't much go with the typical characteristics of vampires, so I figure I can do whatever the hell I want, huh? *grin***

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – Pretty great one-shot about Carlisle helping Jessica with her little "woman problem", well written like all of your stories and pretty damn hilarious as well, kudos! Looking forward to read more, so please update soon… ***~*~*~* I'm working on the next one-shot...a couple of them actually...not sure which one will come next...could be "Fangs for the Complications" or "Insomnia." It was going to be the former, but now I'm thinking the latter would fit better (timewise). We'll see! =) What are they about, you ask? Well...I'm not tellin'! :p Well...I would tell, if you ask through a PM. =)**

Sakura Lisel (10/17/2010) – Wait, what does she mean by she'll forever be a virgin? What about all the times she's been with Hoyt? Or haven't they gotten to THAT stage in their relationship yet? Even vampire girls should stop physically being virgins when that happens. *lol* ***~*~*~* LOL. Yes, Sakura...you would think, after Jessica's time with Hoyt, that she'd be officially devirginated, but...NOPE! If you watched season two of True Blood, then you'd know that that's not the case. Later, after their first time together, they try to have sex at Bill Compton's house, but it hurts her and she figures out that "it grew back" (her hymen). Because she was a virgin when she was turned, her hymen naturally repairs itself every time it's broken. Sad, huh? But I fixed it! Or rather...Dr. Cullen fixed it with a little of his venom. *grin* Does that make sense now?**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – VanityFxck123, tnc94, Twilightdragoness, and Alana84.

F2DDE099-B9D7-E5D4-70C0-EC64E7B138C5

1.03.01


	2. Only Time Heals Ancient Wounds

**Author's Note**

**First**...please note that I _have_ responded to all questions, comments, and reviews of "Why me?" (the first one-shot in this series), and that they've been posted at the end of that story ("chapter one"...for lack of a better term)...and I will edit in reviews to _this_ story later, at the end of this story ("chapter two").

Okay...this is the **second** one-shot in my **True Twilight: A Doctor's Work is Never Done** series. This one is entitled, **"Only Time Heals Ancient Wounds"** and it's about betrayal in Volterra and an ancient vampire's journey to Bon Temps, Louisiana to seek out one (Dr. Cullen) who might be able to help him.

**Third**...please note...for those of you who are new readers to my stories...go back and read, True Twilight: New Home, as it is the first installment of the series and will explain what the hell is happening here (not reading from the start will probably have you REALLY confused).

**1 – True Twilight: New Home - complete**

**2 – True Twilight: Leah's New Sam – in progress (two chapters posted)**

**3 – True Twilight: A Doctor's Work is Never Done – a series of one-shots (two posted at this time: "Why Me?" and "Only Time Heals Ancient Wounds").**

And **finally**...FYI..."Only Time Heals Ancient Wounds" is NOT related to "Why Me?" in any way (except that it's set in my alternate world where the Cullens have moved to Bon Temps, Louisiana), so please don't send me PMs asking where Jessica Hamby Compton is...THIS story is about Marcus!

**Rating** – This one shot does **not** have an **M** rating, because it's clean. =) Sorry if you wanted smut. I like smut too, but not everything that comes out of me is smut. *grin*

* * *

Posted: Wednesday, 22 September 2010 (3,695 words/15 double-spaced pages in Word)

* * *

**#2 - **"**Only Time Heals Ancient Wounds"**

He'd been in his bedchamber for exactly twenty-three days. He'd tried calmly (he was always painfully calm) discussing the situation with the others, but hadn't gotten anywhere—they'd looked at him as if he was overreacting...like he was crazy (as if _they_ weren't). Then he'd stormed up to his wing and locked himself in (not that locks kept anyone out if they truly wished to come in). It had taken only moments to destroy almost everything in sight (including his favorite tapestry that hung on the wall over the fireplace), then he'd stood there staring—his eyes black with rage (not hunger)—at the destruction he had wrought. He didn't care.

Breathing heavily, but not because he was out of breath (obviously), he'd thrown his head back and let out a keening wail of pain, anger, and frustration (more sound than he'd emitted in a century), then grabbed his long flowing cloak (which he'd torn while demolishing his chamber) and swept into his more personal space, the room that housed a bed—a room he'd not entered in so long he hardly remembered it.

Well, he remembered it quite well (vampires didn't forget things); he just didn't want to be reminded of...her.

Still incensed—the damage in his outer living quarters not nearly enough—he'd picked up a chair (_her_ chair) and bashed the ornately framed mirror (yes, vampires absolutely _did_ have a reflection) on her vanity table, then flung it at (and through) one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, shattering the ancient stained glass and sending the chair to its doom in the courtyard below. Then he'd moved to annihilate the rest of the room as well.

But then he'd stopped. Something had made him take pause. He'd wanted to obliterate everything in sight, ruin it all the way his heart had been ruined—but it wouldn't bring _her_ back. She was gone!

And now, because he couldn't think of anything else to do, he lay on his back, on his unnecessary bed—unnecessary because he neither required sleep, nor had a wife to use the bed—gnashing his razor teeth furiously (and cradling _her_ hair brush).

She was dead; had been for _years_—but that didn't make him any less angry.

She was dead—killed for no reason except that they'd been planning to leave.

She was dead—_murdered_ by her own brother.

She was dead, and it hurt deeply—and no one planned to do anything about it.

**XxXxXxX**

Lying on her bed, watching Jasper model yet another outfit from her latest shopping spree at Dillards in Shreveport, Alice clapped her hands and grinned. "That one's my favorite," she said, "I bought it in taupe as well."

Jasper smiled. Trying on clothing wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do, but—if it made Alice happy, then he'd comply. "I think I like the gray better."

Alice nodded. "Oh, me too. It's so much more...confederate." She sat up and pointed. "Try on the shoes!" she said excitedly.

Jasper automatically turned and picked up the box his wife had set down on the chair, then sat on the bed to change from the shoes he was wearing (some DM boots) to the ones she'd purchased that afternoon. There was no question in his mind that they'd fit—Alice knew his size (and the entire family's) as well as she knew her own—but he did what she wanted anyway (no one balked when Alice was in shop-mode—except maybe Jacob, and even then the wolf had pretty much learned there was no stopping Alice).

"Perfect!" she burst once the shoes were on his feet and he was standing again, his new pants settling around the top of his new footwear.

Then she tilted her head and frowned. "Hmm."

"_Alice_?" he questioned. "What do you see?" Jasper knew the look on his wife's face; she was having a vision.

"He's coming to Bon Temps," she stated flatly.

Jasper frowned. "Who is?"

Alice's amber eyes focused as she looked up at her husband. "Marcus is. He wasn't able to convince Caius that Aro should be punished. He's left Volterra. _Alone_."

Jasper continued to frown; the Volturi rarely went anywhere without their guard, and never alone. "_Alone_?"

Alice nodded, her pixie brows pinching together with worry.

"We should inform Carlisle."

Alice nodded vigorously, then jumped to her feet and flashed over to where her cell phone lay, on their dresser. "He's at the clinic. I'll call him."

**XxXxXxX**

"Hi Alice," Carlisle said pleasantly as he glanced at the clock on the wall of office. He'd just finished with a patient (he'd experienced a huge increase in patients and was quite pleased) and was filling out some paperwork (and consuming a TruBlood) before his last appointment arrived.

Frowning at her tone, he said, "What's wrong?"

"He's coming _here_?" he asked after pausing long enough to hear the short story. "_Alone_?"

"I see," he said. "That's odd." Then looking up at his clock again, he frowned. "What time should I expect him?"

Carlisle eyes flew open. "That doesn't give me much time."

"Yes, Alice, I know you'd have given me more notice had you known," he said. "Don't worry about it."

Pause (because Alice was talking).

"So you're sure no on else is coming?"

Pause.

"Well, that's good." Their previous interaction with the Volturi had left them...well...cold (not literally—they couldn't get much colder than they already were).

Pause.

Carlisle frowned. "He just needs to talk?" _What am I now, a psychotherapist?_

Pause (because Alice always has a lot to say).

He nodded. "Well, all right then. Sounds simple enough."

Pause.

"Well, of course, Alice. Call me if you see anything else."

Pause.

Nodding at no one (because there was no on in the room at whom _to_ nod), Carlisle smiled. "Yes, I do think it would be prudent for the family to be present."

He chuckled. "Yes, a united front. I wonder why he's coming to the clinic and not our home."

Pause (sometimes Alice doesn't stop).

"Hmph." _Neutral ground_. "That makes sense, I suppose, though I'd still consider my clinic _my_ territory."

Pause.

"Well, why don't you and Jasper come. And Edward and Bella."

Chuckling again, Carlisle nodded. "Fine then, tell Emmett and Jacob they can come as well."

"All right."

"Yes."

Then he frowned. "Are you worried, Alice?"

"Well then, neither am I."

Carlisle smiled. "All right. Goodbye," he said, then pressed 'end' on his phone before Alice could say anything else.

**XxXxXxX**

Carlisle had just hurried the last patient (a pregnant were-panther from Hot Shot...he'd been told they were inbred over there) out (something he never did) when he saw a figure almost materialize in the parking lot. He hadn't, of course—Marcus' gift wasn't anything like that—but it looked that way because the old vampire just sort of appeared in a blink, then flowed rapidly from the trees (which was strange in and of itself, because Marcus had made a career out of moving slowly, and as little as possible), seemingly hovering a few inches above the asphalt as he crossed the parking lot. Carlisle had to look twice when he saw his old 'friend.' It was Marcus, and yet he almost didn't resemble the man the doc expected to see (he looked crazier than he usually did).

Glancing at Emmett's Jeep and then Edward's Volvo (he'd asked them to wait outside unless they were needed), and then at the newcomer, Carlisle gave a short nod of greeting. "_Marcus_?"

"Carlisle. My friend. It is...so good to see you," Marcus droned, his tone flat and without feeling (very much like the last time they'd seen one another) as he reached out and embraced him.

_That's different_, Carlisle thought as he returned the man's greeting.

"I expect your seer told you I was to arrive."

Carlisle nodded, but he was stunned by this overly verbose man (who usually managed to let others do all the communicating).

"Did she inform you as to the reason of my visit?"

"She did, and I am so sorry, Marcus."

Marcus pursed to pasty red lips, his cloudy dark (now hungry) eyes filling with pain, somehow managing to sink further into the pale, almost translucent skin surrounding his eye sockets.

Carlisle swallowed. "You are hungry."

Marcus blinked. He'd not eaten since...before he'd confronted Aro (a month now). Then suddenly, feeling an excruciating burn in his throat (that he'd not felt in decades), he swallowed and nodded. "I am _very_ thirsty."

"I have something. Let's get you inside." Glancing pointedly at his son's cars (he didn't want to be interrupted), Carlisle turned and escorted his guest into the clinic and down the hallway to his office.

Following the blonde man, almost ghost-like as he glided down the hall, Marcus hardly saw anything as they passed. Now that he realized he was hungry, that was pretty much all he could think about. But when they halted in an empty room, he frowned—there was no one there to eat.

Carlisle seemed to immediately know what he was thinking. Turning away, the man opened a small contraption, removed two bottles, put them into another contraption, poked at a few buttons, then just stood there for a minute. Marcus just stared. Then, about to ask where the food was, he blinked when a bell rang—and was surprised when Carlisle pulled the bottles out of the humming box, gave them a shake, then opened them, handing one to him and keeping the other for himself.

"What is it?" he asked. "And, what do I do with it?"

Carlisle chuckled. "It's blood, Marcus. The Japanese have created a synthetic blood that seems to satisfy all our nutritional needs." Carlisle knew he should probably give the older vampire more information, but...first things first. A hungry vampire was not a healthy one—at least not for the humans in Bon Temps.

Marcus stared at the blonde man as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and drank, then he did the same. Unsure (and disbelieving) at first, he only stuck out his tongue and tasted (barely). It didn't taste exactly right. _Something_ was missing—the excitement of the chase, the erotic pleasure of sinking his teeth into the tender skin of his prey, the frenzy the warm blood caused as it splashed into his mouth and oozed down his throat, the delight of drawing the last drops of life's blood, feeling the heart stop, and knowing he'd taken the life. He shuddered at the thought, then took a real sip. Then several more.

"I thought you hunted..._animals_," he said after he'd emptied the bottle.

Carlisle shrugged. "Yes, we do. But we've discovered that _this_," he said, holding up his own bottle, "works as well. Some of us even like it better." His mind went to Rosalie, who thought she was hiding how much TruBlood she drank (at least ten bottles a day), and Bella, who really liked it, but who wasn't going overboard with it (anymore), unless she felt like partying.

"Interesting," Marcus said, his voice flat and without interest.

"Come sit," Carlisle said, offering the elder a chair.

Marcus moved toward the chair slowly, but didn't sit.

"What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

Looking about the room, Marcus' eyes went to the window. "One of those wolves is near."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry about that. My family's not overly pleased that you're here...after what happened the last time and all. And the wolves... Well, let's just say that _their_ concern makes my family look _thrilled_ to see you."

Marcus give one clipped nod, then gracefully lowered himself into the office chair.

"Aro killed Dydime," he stated plainly.

Carlisle nodded. "That's what Alice told me. She said there was...an argument."

Marcus managed to frown at this. Not much moved him, but he seemed to be highly sensitive after recently discovering Aro's betrayal. "She saw that?"

"Yes, Alice watches...as much as she can...to keep us safe," he admitted.

"I see."

Carlisle watched the dark-haired man whose eyes were blacker than pitch—he was still hungry (TruBlood appeased, but it did not completely satisfy). "You can't hunt humans here, Marcus," he said, deciding to be up front. "The wolf pack won't allow it." He refrained from mentioning that the wolf pack wasn't as large as it had been in Forks (where they'd once had seventeen prepared to support them, they only had four—and a half—now).

Marcus bobbed his head.

"Would you like another TruBlood?" Carlisle offered.

Marcus looked down at the empty bottle in his hands, then nodded. "I would."

Carlisle smiled, then quickly prepared another one. Handing it to his guest, he moved to his desk and perched himself on the corner. "I'm very sorry to hear about...what happened."

Marcus nodded again, his skin powdery and delicate-looking (though it was very much not), his filmy eyes even more glazed than usual as they roamed the room. Marcus looked just as bored as every other time he'd seen him, but something was most definitely different. He always looked like death, but now...

"Please tell me that you didn't know," the deeply pained vampire rasped (begged).

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "I had no idea, Marcus." Not that he could have done anything had he known.

"That is...comforting."

Carlisle frowned. Marcus didn't look at all comforted—but then, Marcus didn't have a very wide range of emotions. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Will you help me seek vengeance?" the distraught man asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Carlisle said with a sad shake of his head. "Our family only wishes for peace."

Sighing (almost inaudibly), Marcus gave a nod. "I did not think that you would, but I had to ask. You understand?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course I do."

"Your coven is quite extraordinary," Marcus said. "In all my years, I have never seen anything like it. There are _no_ weak points."

That was Marcus' gift, knowing the weak points.

"That's good to know," Carlisle returned with a quiet chuckle. "And, I too think my _family_ extraordinary."

Marcus' head cocked, almost indiscernibly, then he blinked once. "Yes. Family. I remember. How is...the child."

Carlisle's face lit up. "Renesmee is wonderful. She is just over three now," he said, then picked up a framed picture and handed it to the seated man.

http:/static(.)newmoonmovie(.)org/bdm/images/2010/07/family-protrait-300x250(.)jpg

Marcus frowned. "She does not look three."

Carlisle sighed. "You never did believe us, did you?"

Still examining the photo he'd been given, Marcus didn't respond.

"She's not an immortal child, Marcus. Renesmee is indeed the product of Edward and Bella's love for one another, conceived while Bella was still human. She is neither vampire, nor human, and she _is_ aging, as you can plainly see."

Marcus stared at the photo a moment longer, then extended his hand to give it back to the other man. "How do you resist our nature?" he asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Are you considering a lifestyle change?"

Marcus' shoulders raised slightly, then dropped again. "Merely curious."

"Hmm. It was not always so easy, the resistance," Carlisle clarified. "For some of us, it still isn't. But it's not futile."

Marcus frowned.

"We all make sacrifices, do we not?" Carlisle asked.

Marcus' head tipped. "And now I find myself requesting your counsel."

"I have to say that I appreciate your vote the last time we faced one another," Carlisle admitted. "_I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace_," Carlisle recited Marcus' words from three years prior verbatim.

Sighing, Marcus nodded. "I could not do otherwise. It was a charade of a counsel." Pausing, his brow pinching together, Marcus sighed again. "I see now that, for the most part, all those we put on trial over the centuries could have been innocent. I am...disgusted."

Carlisle said nothing. What _could_ he say?

"And Caius can be...well...you know Caius," Marcus went on. "The other...is a conniving lunatic," he snarled through clenched teeth.

Though the ancient vampire's words struck him as humorous (because he'd long thought the Volturi to be insane), Carlisle forced himself not to smile—Marcus' pain because of Aro was not at all funny (and neither was insanity). "Yes, I know them well," Carlisle said. "All three of you."

"Better it seems than we know ourselves," Marcus said, his voice expressionless.

"Marcus," Carlisle started. Then frowning, he paused. "Things in the world have changed. Other supernatural beings exist and they've gone public," he explained.

Marcus stiffened.

"Shape-shifters, weres, fairies..._vampires_," he hooked on at the end.

"Our existence is no longer a secret?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Well, that's not entirely true. There are a few who know about our family, but they don't know everything and they have secrets of their own; I do not believe there is a risk."

"Oh, Carlisle, how could you?" Marcus almost whined (it was more emotion than Carlisle had ever seen on the man). "Why would you give Aro and Caius another excuse to come after you?"

Again, Carlisle tried not to smile. "It wasn't entirely our fault." (it sort of was, since they'd moved to Bon Temps intentionally) "But Alice seems to think that there is no danger. And we are doing well here in this town; most of us are working."

Marcus glanced around the office, then shook his head. "How can you stand to spend so much time alongside humans?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Lots of practice, I guess."

"Werewolves?" Marcus queried, reverting to their previous topic.

"And other weres, I'm told."

"Others?"

Carlisle nodded. "Lions and tigers and—"

"—and bears?" Marcus supplied with the slightest of smiles.

Carlisle grinned. "I was going to say panthers."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "And fairies?"

Carlisle nodded. "I've only met one who has _some_ fairy blood, but yes. Are you aware of the myths of these creatures?"

"I am well read."

"Then you know the vampire myths?" Carlisle pushed. "Stakes, sun, silver..._fangs_?"

Marcus snorted, then waved a dismissive hand. "That is all nonsense."

Carlisle sat forward and shook his head. "No, it is not. I have met four of these vampires, and their kind has, as they put it, _come out of the coffin_."

Marcus frowned. "They will not be happy about this in Volterra."

Carlisle shrugged. "There is nothing they can do about it. It is done and it wasn't our doing. Besides, I don't plan on telling them, do you?"

Marcus frowned. Until recently, the bonds that held him to his brothers could not have been broken, but now... He was furious! "I want...vengeance."

Carlisle shook his head. "It wouldn't bring Dydime back, my friend."

Sighing, the ancient man's shoulders slumped. "You are correct, of course."

"I say you take a vacation," Carlisle suggested.

Marcus' frown deepened. "A vacation?"

"Yes. From your life in Volterra. I would have to talk to everyone first, but you could stay here with us if you'd like. But only if you'd agree to a change of diet...our shifter friends wouldn't tolerate any human disappearances. And you'd have to be prepared for a more active lifestyle, because we don't sit in thrones day in and day out, or have a Heidi to bring in your meals."

"Do you only consume this bottled stuff now?" Marcus asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. We still hunt animals and we each have our preferences. Emmett prefers bear while Edward is most satisfied with mountain lion."

"Hmph! I have never even considered trying such a thing. You have given me much to think about."

Carlisle wanted to chuckle. How could Marcus not have considered it after what they'd all gone through three years before? They'd made _everyone_ think about it. But then, Marcus had been there physically, but not really mentally. Carlisle wondered if the man had been anywhere mentally in the last few hundred years. "Shall I call my family?"

Marcus frowned. "You would truly open your home to someone like me."

Carlisle smiled. "Like I said, I'd have to discuss it with everyone, but...yes, of course."

"You are most compassionate. I think that I would like to..._vacation_...here with your family."

Smiling again, Carlisle stood up, circled his desk, and reached into the center drawer for his phone—only to hear it ring.

"Hello Alice," he said. "I was just going to call you."

He chuckled. "Yes, I knew that you'd know, and that you'd be keeping the family updated."

Pause.

"Yes, I figured Jacob wouldn't be too happy about this. Did you remind him which one is Marcus?"

Pause.

"And?"

Pause.

"He agreed? Oh good. What about everyone else?"

Pause.

"I am pleased."

Pause.

"Yes. You should all go home now. We'll be right behind you. I just have to lock up."

Carlisle smiled as he pressed 'end' and looked up at the broken man sitting across from him. "My family has agreed that you should come stay with us. It won't be nearly what you're used to, and the wolves might be somewhat hostile at first, but we'd really like to help you if you'll let us."

His forehead wrinkled with pain, Marcus pressed his right hand to his chest, just over where his heart once lived within him, and said, "My chest feels...heavy...here." He paused, then continued. "It..._hurts_. I don't remember ever feeling such pain."

Carlisle nodded. "That is heartbreak."

"How can my heart break when it has not beat for thousands of years?"

Carlisle shrugged. "It is a mystery, my friend. One I don't believe will _ever_ be solved. Our hearts break, though they do not beat. And a human's heart breaks without actually killing them."

"It is excruciating."

"All I can tell you is that time heals all wounds, and time is something we have in spades."

Marcus nodded—didn't he know it.

"Now, let us go home," Carlisle said, wondering how long the ancient vampire would need them—and how long before Alice's sense of fashion was so offended that she gave Marcus a makeover. The former he couldn't be sure about (the man had thousands of years of issues), the latter...he gave it a few days.

**The End** (of THIS one shot—more to follow in this thread)

* * *

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments and Reviews (**updated 9/23/2010**)**

Twilightdragoness (9/23/2010) – A few days? Heh... I give it a few hours. It's Alice for cring out loud! As for the rest, I'm wondering how Eric will feel being around one of the fangless type of vamp that makes him seem young. Should get very interesting. ***~*~*~* I had to go back and reread to figure out what you were talking about, Dragoness...with the "I give it a few hours." Hehe...silly me. And yeah, you're probably right. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that Alice, sitting in one of the cars outside with the others, is already thinking about re-outfitting Marcus. *giggle* Okay...so..._would be_ interesting, if I was planning on continuing this branch of the story, but this is...was...a one-shot. :p And, that's "Type-N" (non-fanged) vampire, Dragoness! :p As opposed to "Type-F" (fanged), that is. =) I was first going to go with Type-V (venom) and Type-N (non-venom), but didn't like using the V since "V" is actually something (blood drained from a vampire and illegally sold as a drug) in True Blood...so I'm going with Type-F and Type-N. Maybe I should post the list of similarities and differences that I came up with for the different types of vampers...which includes some things I made up.**

mwjen (9/23/2010) – I'm sure Eric is going to love having Marcus (heavy sarcasm), living in his area. Great stories thanks for posting. ***~*~*~* Okay...you're the second to combine Marcus and Eric in your review, so...maybe I'll have them meet in another one of my True Twilight stories...but obviously not in here..."A Doctor's Work is Never Done"...because this particular "story" is a series of one-shots (hmm...my fingers keep typing "one-shits"...it's making me wonder if the stories are shit...hehe) about Dr. Cullen and his patients at his clinic—so, unless Eric happens to drop by the clinic one evening while Marcus is there (which I doubt will happen, since Marcus _really_ shouldn't be around humans), they're not going to see each other. However, I'm sure Carlisle will inform the sheriff of area five that they have another "family member" living amongst them. =) Actually...I was thinking about writing a story about Shayla and Kylie (from "New Home")...I want to give Shayla to Bill (but she was actually turned by Marcus...probably...hadn't really decided if it was him or another in Volterra)...and Kylie (who's human) to Marcus...but IDK if I'll write those stories (at this point). AND...Shayla and Kylie have a triplet (Tyler), but I haven't mentioned _him_ yet...er...until now. Hehe.**

tnc94 (9/23/2010) – I absolutely love your story, you are a great writer. Also, since Marcus is staying with the Cullens in this story, will he be in True Twilight: Leah's New Sam? ***~*~*~* Thank you _soooo_ much, tnc (a name would be good)...that's always nice to hear, cuz sometimes I wonder. =) Hmm. Maybe I'll have to post a timeline (IDK where though), because I do have a calendar that I'm working off of (to make things easier for me). True Twilight: New Home takes place during a two week period starting on the November 26, 2009 and ending on December 10, 2009...3 years and 3 months (to the day) from Renesmee's birth)...I think I even mention that once in the story. So, it reasons that True Twilight: Leah's New Sam follows that (obviously, since it starts the same night), and I really don't know how many days, weeks, or months that story will span. I tend to write so that not much time passes during my story—my first post of "New Home" was on 12/22/2009 and I finally finished it on 8/5/2010...so it took me 227 RL (real life) days to write only 15 story days. There's no telling how many days "Leah's New Sam" will consist of, in either RL or story life...these things just sort of flow through me and end when they end. I think I wrote (in my profile) that I'm a seat-of-my-pants writer (might have been in "New Home," I can't remember)...anyway, that means that, for the most part, I don't write from an outline. So! In saying all that (I know, I talk...er...write WAY too much), let's try to figure this out. I didn't give a date of Jessica's female appointment with Dr. Cullen, but he did tell her to call and make an appointment (at the dinner party he said that)...so, let's say she called sometimes the following week...let's say Monday the 14th of December (2009) and her appointment was...umm...IDK...Wednesday the 16th. As for Marcus, and you cannot hold me to this exactly, because things could change, but...as I wrote in the one-shot...he's lying on his bed (doing absolutely NOTHING), after destroying his living space in a fit of rage (can you imagine him doing that...neither can I, he's so calm), for 23 days...then he leaves and he's in Bon Temps, Louisiana at the clinic. So, if you remember, on the night of the dinner party (December 10, 2009), which we're technically STILL at in "Leah's New Sam," Alice mentions that she's had a vision (maybe that day, but things were crazy with the party coming so she hadn't mentioned it) about problems in Volterra and that the Volturi were too busy to concern themselves with what the Cullens were/are doing. So, let's say a few days went by (with the Volturi arguing) before the 23 (mentioned above and in story)...that puts him arriving in Bon Temps around the 7th of January (2010). _Sooooooo_, if "Leah's New Home" manages to last 4 story weeks (not RL, obviously), then we might see Marcus. That is, BTW, already messing up the other one-shots I want to add to "A Doctor's Work is Never Done" because I have another one about Jessica that I want to write, but it really should have been before Marcus arrived (timewise...you'll see what I mean when it's posted). Might have to push "Why Me?" forward...maybe into January...so that there's not as much time between her appointment and Marcus' arrival. *sigh* Maybe, because she was shy and nervous, she kept putting off the call. Yeah, that's the ticket! =)**


	3. Sort of a House Call

**Author's Note**

Okay...this is the **third** one-shot in my **True Twilight: A Doctor's Work is Never Done** series. This one is entitled, **"Sort of a House Call**,**"** and it's about an unannounced visit to Sookie's house...and Dr. Cullen's offer to help out her friend Bubba.

Please note...for those of you who are new readers to my stories...go back and read, True Twilight: New Home, as it is the first installment of the series and will explain what the hell is happening here (not reading from the start will probably have you REALLY confused).

**1 – True Twilight: New Home - complete**

**2 – True Twilight: Leah's New Sam – in progress (three chapters posted)**

**3 – True Twilight: A Doctor's Work is Never Done – a series of one-shots (three posted at this time: "Why Me?" "Only Time Heals Ancient Wounds**,**"** and **"Sort of a House Call")**

And **finally**...FYI..."Sort of a House Call" is NOT related (in a continuous way) to previous one shots in this series—except that it's set in my alternate world where the Cullens have moved to Bon Temps, Louisiana and happen to know Sookie Stackhouse—so please don't send me PMs asking where Jessica Hamby Compton is...though this story has many recurring characters, THIS story is about Bubba...sort of!

**Rating** – This one shot does **not** have an **M** rating, because it's clean. =) Sorry if you wanted smut. I like smut too, but not everything that comes out of me is smut. *grin*

* * *

Posted: Saturday, 16 October 2010 (4,679 words/18.25 double-spaced pages in Word)

* * *

**#3 – "Sort of a House Call"**

"I don't know about this..._outfit_," Marcus said as he looked down questioningly at what he was wearing—dark jeans (almost black), a charcoal gray turtleneck sweater with suede elbow patches, and a pair of Camper Alfies (loafer style) in "Oceano" gray—not his usual all (or mostly) black and billowing cloak.

He'd been staying at the Cullen house in Bon Temps, Louisiana for exactly three days and Alice Cullen had already had her way with his wardrobe. That first night, and right to his face (odd because people rarely spoke directly to him), she'd scowled and said his clothing was archaic and atrocious—and that she'd _need_ to do something about his overall appearance immediately. After that night, he'd not seen what he'd arrived in because the very next day packages were already piling up on the front porch.

And further, before the sun could even set that next day, the tiny woman had manhandled him into a chair (not too hard on him, since he was used to sitting in one for long periods of time in Volterra—and because the chairs in the Cullen house were most comfortable), to go to work on his hair. He'd flatly refused a hair _cut_, but had agreed to a trim, telling her he'd _have her head_ if she so much as removed a centimeter. Alice had actually giggled at that, saying, "Yeah right," as she snipped away at vampire speed, finishing in a matter of seconds. She'd hardly taken anything off (she knew better than anyone that altering one's hair length was a permanent condition), but was quite satisfied with the change, however slight it may be. She'd wanted to add some highlights too, but the stuffy old vampire'd put his foot down to that as well.

And now, standing in the Cullen living room, after spending _at least_ three hours in front of the full-length mirror in the room he'd been given (on the third floor, with Jasper and Alice on one side of him and Emmett and Rosalie on the other), Marcus fingered the edge of his wool/cashmere sweater. "This garment feels...strange. And these," he said, indicating his jeans, "are constricting."

Sitting on the arm of one of the living room couches, Emmett grinned. "You look _molto_ smart, man,"

Marcus ignored the huge man. "Are these trousers meant to be so...tight?"

Jacob snickered. "Isn't he a bit old for skinny jeans, Alice?"

Alice glared at Jacob. "They are _not_ skinny jeans!" she snapped, then glanced at the Volturi man and frowned. "Just a little snug. Do you really hate them?"

Marcus took a few steps, then gave a slight shrug (which was just barely visible). "They will do, I suppose," he droned.

Alice smiled.

"I do like the shoes though," Marcus continued.

Alice's smile widened to show most of her gleaming white teeth.

"But...I miss my cloak."

At this, Alice rolled her eyes. "For the most part, Marcus, people don't wear _cloaks_ in this century," she said.

"I am not...people," he replied, his tone flat.

Jacob snorted. "_That's_ for sure."

Ignoring the shifter's rudeness, Alice went on, "Well, you can't go around all Goth, you're _much_ too old for that. You gotta get with the times, Marcus."

"_I don't know_," Jacob interjected mockingly. "The getup he's wearing in that painting in Carlisle's office is prit-_tee_ stylish."

Bella giggled at this. "Yeah, and maybe knee-length coats with gold embroidery, lace-trimmed waistcoats, breeches, and stockings will all make a come back," she said sarcastically.

Jacob snorted. "Not likely."

Marcus frowned. "Why does the watch dog insist on speaking when not spoken to?"

At this Jacob frowned. "Hey!" he growled at the same time Rosalie snorted, then muttered, "I've been wondering that for a few _years_ now," while Bella's high-pitched laugh rang around them.

"Alice is right, Marcus," Carlisle cut in. "You would stand out far too much in what you were wearing. This will help you _blend_."

Snorting again, then gesturing at the man, Rosalie said. "Like _that's_ gonna help! Now he just looks like Dracula visiting the 21st century. He couldn't stand out more if you put him in a tutu."

Both Emmett and Jacob cringed. "Now _there's_ something I'd rather not see," the large vampire said.

"Well, I like it," Renesmee added. She was sitting beside Esme on the couch watching everyone. "And I like your new hair too. It's much better. Auntie Alice did a _great_ job!"

At this Alice beamed. "See? I _told_ you."

Turning to look in the wall mirror again, Marcus examined his reflection. Then, still looking in the mirror, his gaze went to the child. "Do you think so, little one?" Since he'd not allowed much of a change to his hair, Alice had pulled it back into a low ponytail, to get it off his face (not that it helped), but it felt odd.

"Definitely," Renesmee said with a sweet smile and emphatic nod.

"Are we gonna get the show on the road here or what? I'm _starving_!" Emmett burst enthusiastically.

At this, Marcus reached for his throat and made a face (which, on his pasty translucent skin, looked ghastly). "Are you sure animals will suffice, my old friend?" he asked Carlisle, obviously unsure.

Carlisle chuckled. "We've been doing it for many, many years now. And, most of us will be with you...just in case."

Marcus frowned. After days of consuming the bottled synthetic blood—and not being permitted a human (they were strangely adamant about this—he'd thought their resolve would be less)—he felt empty, his throat burning with thirst, and his cloudy eyes, except for an almost glowing reddish ring, as black as pitch.

Seeing this and understanding, Edward nodded. "We'll drive first, to get away from the humans, then hunt whatever we can find," he said as he reached for Bella to kiss her goodbye (she, along with Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, and Esme, were staying behind).

"See that you do!" Jacob said sternly—he was still struggling with Marcus staying under the same roof. It seemed wrong to him that the Cullens were allowing this—especially after what he and his blood-sucking cronies had pulled three years prior. _That_ entire episode still thoroughly irked the crap out of him. And, though the Volturi man hadn't done anything wrong (yet), Jacob's entire purpose centered on protecting humans from vampires—and Marcus (leech that he was), until just this month had been murdering humans for over three thousand years. What was a month of abstinence compared to _that_? In Jacob's eyes, the bloodsucker could _never_ make up for his crimes against humanity—and he was confused about the faith Carlisle had in the man. How could the Cullen patriarch trust the ancient (and apparently unfeeling) vampire from Volterra? _How could_ any of them _trust him_? he wondered, a worried glance going to Renesmee—who sat there twirling her long bronze curls and watching with interest—then back to the newcomer. It seemed obvious to Jacob that the man wouldn't think twice about going out to dine on any poor unsuspecting human he could get—if he were allowed.

But he hadn't been allowed, for which Jacob was thankful. The Cullens hadn't permitted the man to leave the house—this would be the first adventure out and Jacob feared the worst (just as he had when Bella had been turned). "I'd _really_ hate to have to tear apart and burn the newest member to the household."

"Yeah, _sure_ you would," Rosalie grumbled at the same time that Jasper said, "Don't worry, Jacob, we've got this." Jasper gave one of his quirky (manipulative) smiles, then sent out a wave of calm that, at first, had Jacob placated, and then had him growling—Jacob hated being manipulated by the bloodsuckers.

"Well, shall we go then?" Carlisle asked, making a sweeping gesture toward the door—in hopes of putting an end to the bickering before it became more that it had to be.

Everyone nodded as they headed for the back door (and their enormous garage)—only to be halted by Edward before they could even cross the space between house and the structure that housed their vehicles. Cocking his head, Edward Cullen listened.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=judcSt6HBvo&feature=related

_You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise_

"What is it, Edward?" Rosalie asked. She'd gone into a crouch when her brother froze—as had the others (years of living together made the group very in tune with one another), but she was the most wary when Edward reacted to things.

_You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed_

"It's coming from Sookie's front yard," Edward informed his family. Then, cocking his head, he turned and disappeared.

"Should we stay here?" Carlisle asked Alice, not wanting to expose Sookie Stackhouse (or _any_ humans) to their hungry guest.

Frowning for a second, Alice tried to focus. At first she grimaced. "Not _again_," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "She really _is_ just like our Bella." But then a smile formed and, looking back at Carlisle, Alice shook her head. "Nope, we'll be good," she said. "You though, have a house call to make."

"Is Sookie injured?" Carlisle asked with concern.

Alice shrugged. "Sort of, but we're not going there to help _her_."

"Should I get my medical bag?"

Alice laughed, then shook her head. "Nope. Won't be necessary."

**XxXxXxX**

Standing in the shadows near Sookie Stackhouse's home, the Cullens (plus Marcus) stared at the spectacle saw before them—a grotesquely large male vampire (of the other kind) was zipping around Sookie's yard (in the way that only a vampire could do), chasing after a tiny black cat.

"You look like an angel. Walk like an angel," he sang quietly as he stalked the cat. "Talk like an angel. But I got wise. You're the devil in disguise," he sang as he picked up speed to match the song—humming as he zig-zagged around the trees after the elusive feline.

_Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise_

_I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised  
Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes_

Then, coming to a complete stop behind a tree, the vampire went back to stalking—and singing quietly.

"You look like an angel. Walk like an angel. Talk like an angel. But I got wise," he sang as he shot around a tree in fast pursuit.

_You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise_

_You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise_

Completely unwinded (because vampires don't need to breathe, of course), the man stopped when the cat ran right up a tree trunk and onto a very high branch. Smiling viciously, he switched to another song.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=vU8qKOKaTXI&feature=related

"You can shake an apple off an apple tree. Shake-a, shake- sugar," he sang as he shook the thick tree trunk. "But you'll never shake me. Uh-uh-uh. No-sir-ee, uh, uh. I'm gonna stick like glue. Stick because I'm. Stuck on you.

"Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair," he went on, running his hands through his own. "Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear. Uh-uh-uh. Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh. I'm gonna stick like glue. Stick, because I'm. Stuck on you."

Then, jumping up to the branch, he continued. "Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall. Ain't gonna do you no good at all. 'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts. A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart.

"Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side. That's how love is gonna keep us tied. Uh-uh-uh. Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh. I'm gonna stick like glue. Stick, because I'm. Stuck on you.

"Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall. Ain't gonna do you no good at all. 'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts," he sang, bouncing on the branch (sort of dance-like) with perfect balance. And then, quicker than a blink, his hand shot out, catching the cat (he'd obviously only been toying with before) and hugging it to his chest as he continued with, "A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart"—and then went on humming.

_Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you._

"BUBBA! Drop. My. CAT!" Sookie screamed shrilly as she ran down her front steps.

Blinking, the man did exactly as asked (because he took commands quite literally). Dropping the black cat from about twenty-three feet up, he then gracefully dropping down to the ground himself and smiled at the blonde woman charging toward him.

Upset, Sookie rushed forward and scooped up her new pet—which hissed and clawed her forearm, causing her to wince—then glared at the cat-stalking vampire. "Bubba, what the fuck are you doin?" she demanded.

"Ahh, Sookie, I'm so sorry. Eric sent me to tell you that he wouldn't be over tonight—that something came up—but I...I got hungry. I didn't know she was yours," he said with a nod at the cat in her arms (and the bloody scratch there).

Eyeing the large man, Sookie frowned. "Well, hands off, mister! Tina Marie's _mine_!" Then, cuddling her new cat, she spoke to the feline. "It's okay, Marie. Bubba won't try to eat you again. I promise," she said as she turned from the man. Jogging up the steps and into her house, Sookie went to her pantry—to get treats for her kitty—not hearing the man's humming.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=NupAWDO6axE&feature=related

_A very old friend came by today  
'Cause he was telling everyone in town  
About the love that he just found_

"And Marie's the name, of his latest flame," he sang aloud.

_He talked and talked and I heard him say_

"That she had the longest blackest hair  
The prettiest green eyes anywhere  
And Marie's the name, of his latest flame," mumbled Bubba.

_Though I smiled the tears inside were a-burning  
I wished him luck and then he said goodbye  
He was gone but still his words kept returning  
What else was there for me to do but cry_

_Would you believe that yesterday  
This girl was in my arms and swore to me  
She'd be mine eternally_

"And Marie's the name, of his latest flame."

_Though I smiled the tears inside were a-burning  
I wished him luck and then he said goodbye  
He was gone but still his words kept returning  
What else was there for me to do but cry_

_Would you believe that yesterday  
This girl was in my arms and swore to me  
She'd be mine eternally  
And Marie's the name, of his latest flame_

_Yeah Marie's the name, of his latest flame_

_Oh Marie's the name, of his latest flame_

Coming out again, Sookie saw Bubba at the bottom of her steps, sort of pacing—and humming (one of his own songs, she noted with a small smile)—and waited for him to notice her presence before speaking.

"And Marie's the name, of his latest flame," the large vampire sang quietly as he looked up at the woman. "Sookie," he said with a nod.

"What were you _thinking_?" she asked, her arms folded over her breasts. She was angry with the man, but also knew he was not...right. He was one that definitely should _not_ have been transformed. _Crazy morgue attendant_! she thought.

His brows pinching together, Bubba frowned. "I never woulda gone after your Marie, Sookie," he said, glancing at the black cat she'd put down on her porch. "If I'd known she belonged to someone, that is."

"Oh, bullshit, Bubba!" Sookie snapped with frustration, her hand now on her hips. "House cats almost _always_ belong to _someone_. You can't just go around eating them!"

Bubba looked mortified—and sad. "I was hungry," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Damned vampires!" Sookie continued. "_Always_ hungry. Don't they provide you with enough TruBlood."

Bubba face screwed up and he shuddered. "I like cats."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie started to respond—then, hearing a twig snap, she looked up and saw several appear from the trees. Approaching slowly, their golden eyes almost glowing in the moonlight—it could only be the Cullens—she sighed. _Twig snap, my ass_, she thought. Knowing these people could be as silent as they saw fit, she knew they must have wanted to be heard.

"She doesn't believe me," Bubba mumbled to himself as the newcomers neared, inching away because he didn't like strangers very much.

"Stay right there!" Sookie hissed before the man could completely disappear (she wasn't finished with him)—he immediately halted (about ten feet from her) and started humming again.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=MtsmuVA0m7c&feature=related

_We're caught in a trap.  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby_

_Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me_

"When you don't believe a word I say?" Bubba crooned.

Ignoring him, Sookie looked the Cullens over nervously, nodding when they (plus one she didn't know, and didn't _want_ to—she could see the glowing red rings around his hungry black eyes and knew what that meant) stopped some distance away. Standing in front were Carlisle and Edward Cullen, with the rest just slightly behind—Emmett and Jasper flanking the red-eyed man, their wives on either side of them. _Oh great_! she thought with a quick glance at Bubba.

_We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams_

"On suspicious minds," Bubba mumbled.

"Good evening, Sookie," Carlisle Cullen greeted her pleasantly, then let his eyes drift to the man standing behind her. "Is everything all right?"

Glancing at Bubba, then back at the Cullens, Sookie shrugged. "Oh sure. Everything's great," she replied as she remembered her cat scratch and put a hand over it.

Looking skeptical, Carlisle tipped his head toward Edward. "We heard...a commotion...over here and decided we should drop by...to say hello. I hope we're not intruding."

_So, if an old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?  
_

"Oh! Oh no," Sookie said with a shake of her head. "You're always welcome, Carlisle. All of you are," she said—then frowned at the red-eyed man who, though he looked utterly bored, was thinking about how thirsty he was (and about how delicious _she_ looked). Swallowing, Sookie wondered if he could smell her blood from where he was. She got her answer from Edward, who gave a slight nod and telepathically sent her a yes, _we all can_.

"I...I'm just...having a chat with a friend," she finally said, smiling nervously as she nodded toward her "friend"—Bubba. "He was just...admiring my new cat, Marie," she said, slipping her bleeding arm behind her back and eyeing both the red-eyed man—and Jasper, who'd once almost attacked her, but who was now just standing there, his body tense as he focused on the man between himself and Emmett Cullen.

More skeptical looks were cast at the man behind _her_—Bubba was pacing now.

_Here we go again  
Asking where I've been  
You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying  
_

Edward's brow rose. _Are you_ sure _everything's fine_? he thought, knowing the telepath would hear him.

"I know it looks bad, but...he's harmless," Sookie whispered. "_Really_."

_We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds.  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds  
_

"Just not entirely..._right_," she went on, tapping her index finger to her temple. "If you know what I mean. But really, he's a teddy bear."

And with that, the 'not right' man changed tunes.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=41hIU-oyO24&feature=related

_Baby let me be,  
your lovin' Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck,  
and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear  
_

"So, what're ya'll up to this evening?" Sookie asked casually, _her_ eyes shifting once again to the man with red-ringed eyes.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged looks, clearly trying to figure out what to tell their human neighbor.

"I don't wanna be a tiger," Bubba sang.

_Cause tigers play too rough  
I don't wanna be a lion  
'Cause lions ain't the kind  
you love enough.  
Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear_

Rolling her eyes, Sookie almost laughed. "_Hello_...telepath standing right here. No need to keep secrets."

"She's right, you know," Alice piped in, obviously speaking to Carlisle and Edward. "We're taking Marcus here on his first vegetarian hunt," she gleefully informed Sookie as she extended a hand toward the stranger. "Sookie, this is Marcus of Volterra. He's almost like royalty," she said gaily—then silently gave some more information. _Most of us don't like him much_. Then, turning to the man, Alice went on. "And Marcus, this is Sookie Stackhouse, our neighbor and new friend." Pausing then, she frowned. "She is _not_ food...under _any_ circumstances," she said at the same time that Bubba sang another line—"Put a chain around my neck."

_And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear  
_

Listening closely to Alice, the red-eyed man named Marcus stood completely still as the tiny woman spoke, then turned his gaze on the blonde human—and licked his lips before speaking. "Good evening, Sookie Stackhouse...who is..._not_ entirely human," he said, his tone completely flat.

Sookie frowned, but didn't respond to him (other than to nod)—then she looked at the others. "Hi guys."

Both Jasper and Rosalie gave a polite hello nod (much like she'd given Marcus, but more friendly), Alice grinned, and Emmett waved. "Hey, Sook! How's it goin'?"

"Things are...fine, Emmett," the blonde responded with a smile. "Same shit, different day."

Emmett chuckled. "Isn't _that_ the truth."

_Baby let me be, around you every night  
Run your fingers through my hair,  
And cuddle me real tight_

_Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear_

During all of this, Edward stood there, his brow wrinkled with confusion. He was following the conversation, but also paying close attention to the dark-haired, _not right_, singing and humming, vampire man who was Sookie's "friend." Finally, he had to say something "Sookie? Is he El—"

"BUBBA!" Sookie all but shouted.

"El Bubba?" Emmett questioned with a frown. "Is that code for something?"

Smiling, Edward nodded his understanding—Sookie was silently telling him the gory details (or what she knew of them) about Bubba.

_I don't wanna be a tiger  
Cause tigers play too rough  
_

"I don't wanna be a lion," Bubba crooned.

_'Cause lions ain't the kind  
you love enough.  
Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear  
_

"It _is_ code for something?" Emmett persisted—after which he received a jab to the ribs from his wife (Rosalie'd somehow figured it out—who except Emmett wouldn't figure it out).

"What?" the oblivious man went on. "What'd I say?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but didn't get a chance to say anything, because Bubba's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh let me be. Your teddy bear. I just wanna be, your teddy bear.

"_Bubba_?" Sookie said, when the man's song had come to an end.

He seemed to focus then. "Yes, Sookie?"

Raising her hand, the blonde woman beckoned. "Come. Meet my new neighbors," she said. Then, lowering her voice to just above a whisper, she tried to coax the shy man. "They're really nice, Bubba. Please come meet them."

Unsure of strangers, Bubba eyed them warily, then slowly moved forward to join Sookie, giving each a friendly smile as Sookie gave him their names.

"And this is Bubba," Sookie told the Cullens. "He doesn't live around here, but...he visits me sometimes." Then smiling, she looked at the visiting vampire. "Do you mind if I tell them what's happened this evening," she asked Bubba politely.

Bubba shifted (uncomfortably) from one foot to the other, then shrugged and glanced away—though he did not blush, he looked quite embarrassed.

"Bubba here," Sookie said, indicating the man avoiding eye contact with them, "was trying—"

"_Trying_?" Bubba said with a snort and a chuckle. "And I'd have had her too, when I was ready." Then, seeing the blonde woman's irritated look, he took several steps back and pretended interest in something else.

Trying to calm herself, Sookie sighed, then continued. "Bubba was..._stalking_ my new cat, Marie...to make _a snack_ out of her. But I caught him and made him stop."

"Way to go, Sook!" Emmett burst with a grin. "I didn't know you were so adept at fighting. Maybe we could give it a go sometime, eh?" he said, giving the air a few punches.

At this Rosalie rolled her eyes—but Alice laughed. "That might not be such a bad idea, Sookie. Emmett here could use a dose of...whatever that is that comes out of your hands."

Sookie frowned—as did Bubba. Seemingly focused now, he said, "Sookie and I did not..._fight_. I would _never_..." The vampire shook is head as if aghast by the very thought of striking a woman. Then, to the woman, he "I'm so sorry, Sookie," he said, immediately appearing at her side, his eyes pleading. "I was just so _hungry_, and...you _know_ how much I don't like that bottled stuff...or humans." He shuddered, as if disgusted by the very thought of drinking from an actual person.

Grabbing his arm, Sookie squeezed tight. "Relax, Bubba. I understand. And, as long as you promise not to hunt Marie ever again, I'm not angry."

At this Bubba's face split into a wide grin that was almost handsome. "Oh. Thank you, Sookie! Thank you very much!

"Sookie," Carlisle couldn't help interrupting. "Am I hearing correctly? Bubba here is hungry—he's not getting enough to eat?"

Sookie blinked. "Umm. Yeah, I guess. Basically."

"Well, we'd be happy to take him out with _us_," the Cullen patriarch offered with a smile, suddenly realizing what this "house call" was all about. It wasn't his doctoring skills needed here tonight, but instead his...parenting skills (for lack of a better term)—he'd be thrilled to guide another vampire to their way of surviving.

"Humph! I didn't even consider that," Sookie said. "Bubba?" she said, turning to the man beside her. "My new friends would like to take you out with them. They don't hunt humans," she said quickly when it looked like the man was ready to bolt. "Only animals."

"Only animals?" Bubba asked with disbelief.

All the Cullens (minus the red-eyed man) nodded.

"I've never met others who like animal blood," Bubba said.

Carlisle shrugged. "Animal blood's not really our favorite, Bubba," he admitted, "but we're dedicated to preserving human life. We call ourselves vegetarians. Would you like to come hunting with us?"

Smiling, Bubba's entire demeanor changed. "All right! I'd like that," he said. "But...I need to visit Bill Compton's house before I can go. I have some things for him," he said as he whipped out some papers, seemingly from nowhere.

Carlisle Cullen smiled. "We can wait."

"Oh, thank you!" Bubba burst. "Thank you very much," he said as he turned and started away—starting in on yet another song.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=cWdU6sFf4Qo&feature=related

_Wise men say_  
_only fools rush in_

_but I can't help_  
_falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay_  
_would it be a sin_

_if I can't help_  
_falling in love with you._

Chuckling as Bubba scampered off, Edward looked at Sookie and said, "You know he's in love with you, right?"

Staring, in complete disbelief, Sookie Stackhouse shook her head. "Get the fuck out!" she finally burst. "Not another one! What is it with _vampires_!"

**The End** (of THIS one shot—more to follow in this thread)

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Okay...for those of you who don't know who Bubba is (or haven't figured it out yet)...here's what Wikipedia has to say about Bubba:

Bubba is_ Elvis Presley_ in vampire form. A morgue attendant who was a vampire and a big fan discovered the King slightly alive. The misguided vampire decides to make the overdosed Elvis undead, but the resulting creature, answering only to "Bubba", is brain damaged by or before the process. The other vampires treat him as a dimwitted errand boy and try to keep him out of the public and clear of any household pets, as he likes to drink the animals' blood (cats being a particular favourite). Bubba is always cheerful, goodwill radiating from his fearsome smile. (But _never_ call him Elvis.) He will sing only when he feels like it. In the third novel, _Club Dead_, Sookie says that "though every now and then, he exhibited a streak of shrewdness" he follows directions quite literally.

* * *

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, and Reviews **(here's to hoping ya'll will come back and read them)

Twilightdragoness (10/17/2010) – Uh... hmm... well... Oh my. Sookie spill a bottle of vamp attracting pheromones on herself at some point in her past or something? Cause I think her last statement pretty much sums it all up. ***~*~*~* LOL. Well, Dragoness...if you've read the Southern Vampire Mysteries, then you know that the SVM vamps are EXTREMELY attracted to those with fairy blood. And in True Blood (season 3), Claudine, Sookie's fairy godmother, who's also her cousin (1st cousin once removed, to be exact), says that the vampires "want to steal their light." So...I guess Bubba wants her like every other vamp does...though my Twilight vampires seem to be immune to the draw. =)**

Twilightdragoness (10/17/2010) – Also I'm surprised no one mentioned Marcus' age to her. I still hope he'll make the main story and have a run in with Eric, but that might just be my desire to see Eric deal with someone that out ranks him by a ton, since his kind put great value on age. ***~*~*~* Honestly, I agree with you, my dear...I love sticking it to the arrogant Eric! Hehe. But, we'll just have to wait and see if "Leah's New Sam" weaves it's way into January. As for not mentioning Marcus' age...their focus wasn't really on Marcus (except to protect Sookie from him should he be unable to restrain himself)...they were draw there because of Bubba's singing—this one was Bubba's story. =)**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – gundamraven, AmayaElika, Adipocere, Sakura Lisel, . . .

* * *

F2DDE099-B9D7-E5D4-70C0-EC64E7B138C5

1.03.01


End file.
